My Valentine, My Knight
by Superpeach7
Summary: As Valentine's Day nears, Princess Zelda has to prepare herself for her most dreaded gala, the Valentine's Day Gala. A gala welcoming happy couples and any young men trying to court the princess, but Zelda doesn't want anything to do with them because she already has her eyes set on someone.


**Hey y'all! Since it's Valentine's Day, I thought, "Hey, why not make a special fanfic with Link and Zelda?" See, I come up with good ideas. Anyways, this one spins off the "bad luck" of Friday the Thirteenth. My birthday is April 13****th****, and my cousin and grandma also have 13****th**** birthdays. We say that if you're born on the 13****th****, then on Friday the Thirteenth you have good luck not bad, but of course that's all superstitious stuff. Also, Fun Fact, in Greek and Mexican mythology, Tuesday the Thirteenth is the unlucky day, and guess what? I was literally born Tuesday, April 13****th****, so… yeah.**

**Also, this fanfic doesn't have any place on the Legend of Zelda timeline, nor does it have any semblance to any villains we know, but it does sort of live in a Breath of the Wild world that doesn't include Calamity Ganon, if that makes any sense.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the show.**

**Chapter 1: Friday, February 13****th**

_It was foggy. Very, very foggy. I looked around, but it all looked the same to where I couldn't tell which way I was originally facing. I closed my eyes, then opened them. _

_The fog was still there._

_I sighed, then looked down._

_At my feet was a small pink object; I reached to pick it up, bringing the mysterious object to my face. It was a candy heart that read, "Be mine". I looked up._

_I gasped._

_All around me were men, trapping me in a small circle. They started to close in around me, but they were all blurred, like black hollow figures._

_I wasn't scared, more annoyed. It was like they weren't being ruthless or harmful to me, but I still wanted them gone. Then they appeared to be holding heart-shaped letters and cards of red, pink, and white. The message on them all was the same and clear._

Be mine.

_They continued to close in on me. I wanted to move, to get away, but any step I made took me one inch closer to them. Wicked smiles appeared on their blank faces. They started to murmur something over and over._

_**Be mine.**_

_Their uneven, constant chant continued to get louder, and louder until I couldn't hear anything else. The sound soon became painful. I fell to my knees and covered my ears, but it didn't help._

_**Be**__**mine**__._

_They got closer._

_**Be mine.**_

_Now they had roses._

_**Be mine.**_

_Now chocolate._

_**Be mine.**_

_**Be mine.**_

_**Be mine.**_

_**Be mine.**_

_**Be mine.**_

_I couldn't stand it anymore. I hated them. I didn't want them. I didn't want to be theirs. I wasn't going to be theirs. I'd die first._

_**Be mine**__._

_I wanted to be his._

_**Be mine.**_

_A sound exploded from somewhere deep inside me._

"_NO!"_

_**Be mine.**_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_**Be mine.**_

"_I WON'T!"_

_**Be mine.**_

"_GO AWAY!"_

_**Be mine.**_

"_HELP ME!"_

_**Be mine.**_

_I started to weep._

_**Be mine**__._

"_PLEASE!"_

_**Be mi-**_

"_ENOUGH!"_

_The voice broke the chant. The voice ended me suffering. The voice saved me. _

_The voice wasn't mine._

_Through the crowd that encircled me came another figure. He was a blurred like the rest, but his blue tunic and sword showed clearly. The others hissed and backed out of his way like demons would to God. Leftover tears still slid down my face as I watched as the figure ran through the crowd of demons towards me. He kneeled in front of me and held out his hand. I couldn't see the face I was staring right into, but it felt as if he was smiling at me warmly. I took his hand as he gently helped me up. His hand felt rough, but the way he held my hand was like he was holding a bird. He led me into the crowd whom shied away from the him, but the demons stretched their long arms with claw like fingers out to touch me._

_In one fluid movement, the figure clad in blue grabbed my waist with his free hand, pulled me close to his side, then slashed at the demons whom tried to touch me. After he was done with them, he walked me out of the crowd, his arm still around my waist pulling me in close. When it we'd just barely walked out beyond the crowd, he let go of me, and I looked back to see all the demons were gone._

_I sighed with relief. I looked back at my savior, but he was gone._

_It was still foggy._

_I didn't realize that I was crying, until I felt the tears roll down my face. Sadness embedded itself inside me. I looked at the ground and let my tears continue to fall. When I looked up, I saw my savior clad in blue far away in the fog._

_I ran. When I got close there was another blurred figure next to him. But this figure was not like the rest, this one was like me._

_She was female._

_And she had the same feelings as me._

_New tears threatened to fall. I continued to run towards the two of them, but they started to walk away. I continued to run, but it didn't help. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up. I stopped; I was out of breath, but the couple stopped as well. Then my worst nightmare showed its ugly face to me. _

_They kissed._

"_NO!" I screamed, but it didn't help._

I woke with a start and sat straight up breathing heavily. Surprisingly, Link, my personal knight was kneeling beside my bed fully dressed in his royal family blue tunic with a slight look of worry that accented his straight face of being a knight.

"Link? What are you doing here?" I said. My heart was still beating fast from my less than comfortable nightmare. I felt heat rush to my face knowing that it would turn my face red.

"I was just wandering around the halls when I heard you scream," Link said, still managing to keep a straight face, "I thought you were being kidnapped."

"Oh…" I said feeling my face get warmer as I realized my pink lace nightgown was a little revealing. I pulled my bed cover closer. "Sorry to trouble you, I was just having a dream. You may go now."

"As you wish," Link said as he got up, then he mumbled something to himself that I pretended not to hear, "Didn't sound like a very nice dream though…"

My face got warm again at the thought of whatever he could have heard me say in my sleep. I blushed even harder when I found myself staring at his butt as he walked out of my room. I moaned at my embarrassment as I pulled my covers over my head, hoping to just forget about it. After a few minutes of trying to hide from my predicament, the air under my cover became too stuffy, so I decided to call for one of my maidservants to help me get into my formal princess gown and ready for the day.

"Good morning, princess," My servant, Anabelle (I usually called her Belle in private, though) said as she came into my room. "Did you sleep well?"

I sighed.

"Belle, you can call me Zelda, no one is here. But, no, I didn't sleep well at all." I said as allowed Belle to help me out of my night clothes.

Belle and I are both seventeen. She'd been one of my servants since we were young, and she'd always been my closest friend. We used to play together whenever we had the chance, and when we didn't Belle never minded serving me. When my father ordered Link as my personal knight, all my maidservants were jealous of how I got to spend so much time with him. But Belle never resented me, and when she heard the other maidservants talking bad about me, Belle always told me right away, even though I never asked my father to punish them. One night when Belle and I were talking late while everyone else was already asleep, a maidservant got so jealous that she stormed into my room cursing at me as she punched me in the face, but before she had the chance to hurt me further Belle fought her for me ending up with just as many bruises as she had put on the other girl. My father saw the bruise on my face the next morning and threaten to execute the other maidservant as well as Belle. I told my father that Belle defended me, and the other maidservant was the one whom hurt me, but he wouldn't listen. I pleaded with him to let Belle live to continue to be my maidservant. My father only listened to me when I started crying, but afterward he had a private meeting with Link. Neither my father nor Link told me what it was about, but I guessed my father told Link that it was his fault since Link was with me from the time that I woke up to the time that I turned off my light at night. But that only lasted for a month until my father realized that he didn't like such a dashing man in my bedroom so late at night.

"I had an awful nightmare last night," I said as my formal gown went slid onto my body.

"I'm sorry," Belle said as she adjusted my gown to fit straight, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, it was weird," I said as Belle and I moved toward my washroom. "I found a candy heart that said, 'Be mine', then I was surrounded by a group of men repeating that!"

"They said what?" Belle asked as she started brushing my golden hair.

"'Be mine', then they kept saying it louder and louder, and they started to enclose in on me, and they had cards and roses and chocolates, and all I wanted was for them to go away!" I said getting worked up. "But they wouldn't! Then out of nowhere someone ended the chant. He came to save me! But once he saved me, he vanished. Then I saw him again, but he was with another girl… And they kissed…"

Belle stopped brushing my hair. "Who was the man in your dream?"

I turned to look at Belle. "I… I don't know… all of them were blank and blurred, but I think the man who saved me wore blue."

"Hm… Sounds… interesting," Belle said sounding out each syllable a little mockingly as she moved to finish doing my hair.

"What?!" I said a little annoyed.

"Oh, it's nothing," Belle said as she started to braid my hair in the front like it usually is, "It's just that it sounds like you like that man who saved you in your dream."

I sighed, about to admit it, but I didn't have to.

"Actually, I think you like a certain knight with a blue tunic, the _blue of the royal family,"_ Belle said. She was so right. I did like him. My face started to grow warm again.

"I… yes… I do like him…" I confessed.

"Hm… And when did _that_ happen?" Belle said with a little smirk.

"I… don't know…" I said honestly. "Maybe since… Um…"

"It's okay, I get it," Belle said truthfully. "You develop your feelings over time, so you don't really know when you started."

I couldn't have put it into better words myself.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. Belle was now done with my hair.

"Well, you better go to breakfast before your late," Belle said as she started to clean up, then she said very sarcastically. "It wouldn't be very _proper _for the princess to be late."

I giggled. No rules. No etiquette. When I'm with Belle I don't have be proper.

"Alright, well if you'll excuse me," I said with my princess voice standing to leave with complete princess etiquette, "I'll be on my way, Anabelle."

I heard Belle stifle a laugh.

I moved gracefully to the door, moving in the way that makes my gown float across the floor. Belle once asked me how I do that and told me how it seems like it does it naturally. It doesn't. I have to walk with my hips swaying in a way so that it makes my gown move gracefully, but not so much that it was obvious. It was a part of my princess training oh so many years ago.

At the door, I turned to Belle. She bowed in unison with me, then I left to go to the dining hall.

I walked through the gallant halls of the great castle. I could tell I was very late for breakfast judging by how little people were about in the castle. I had never realized how empty the castle was during breakfast. It was quiet. The kind of quiet that gave you chills and made you imagine sounds like footsteps behind you.

Except those footsteps sounded real.

I slowed my walking to where I could hear better. Maybe it was my imagination, but that faint pattering that sounded like footsteps never went away. Suddenly the pattering of a walk turned into a run.

I started to walk faster. I kept telling myself that it was just my imagination, but I didn't believe it. My heart raced so fast it felt like it was about to explode. I came to the end of the hall; it split in two different directions. I went to the left, but instead of hurrying to the dining hall up ahead, I hid behind the first pillar on the left wall. I pressed my body against the wall hoping that whatever was chasing me would take the wrong path. I held my breath as the noise got closer; it slowed. Then stopped.

"Princess?"

I knew that voice. I could no longer hear the noise.

"Link?" I said as I stepped out from behind the pillar.

There stood my knight on the opposite pathway. I took a few steps forward towards him, then casually looked to the left down the hall where I'd just come from. There was nothing there. I looked back at Link; I knew I should say something since I was the princess and he was under me. I knew he couldn't think of anything he could say without sounding disrespectful.

"Um…" I muttered trying to fill the awkward silence while I thought of something to say. I started to feel heat flush through my face. I couldn't think of anything, so I just smiled (probably awkwardly), and said "Good morning. Shouldn't you be in the dining hall at this time?"

I unintentionally sounded like I was scolding a child breaking curfew.

He knelt before me, a formality I thought was completely unnecessary.

"The King was worried because you were late, Your Highness," He said. "So I offered to find you to ensure your safety."

I found it quite odd that the King would be worrying about me like that, since I was usually a little late each morning. He never worries about my safety. He probably just told that to Link so he'd come find me because the King was irritated that I was late. Or maybe Link… No, that wouldn't happen.

"Oh…" My face got very warm. "Well let's not keep my father waiting."

I turned and made my way to the dining hall, knowing Link would fall into step right behind me. I busied myself with the question that puzzled me.

If Link was making that noise from behind me, how did he end up down the other hall?

I didn't have time to ponder it since my father greeted me as I entered the dining hall.

"Good Morning, Zelda," The King said. "I see you're quite late."

I expected that. My father puts pressure upon me to be _the princess_, to be a model to all the girls and women in Hyrule. I'm naturally graceful, and I enjoy being princess-like, but my father's rules seem to get increasingly strict. He expects me to be fully energized and on time everyday at breakfast, and when I'm not, he politely points it out to me at breakfast then scolds me about it later when we're alone.

"I must have lost track of time, Your Highness," I said primly as a took my seat in the smaller throne beside my father with Link standing beside me. Surprisingly, my father didn't continue the conversation, but instead started asking the generals about political matters and security. I usually kept up with the conversation, since I would one day be the one to oversee those matters, but I wasn't feeling it today. I quietly ate my breakfast and stared down at my plate while keeping perfect posture and eating etiquette. I didn't think about anything because anything I thought about would just make me embarrassed. The nightmare, my feelings, that embarrassing moment in the hallway, I just wanted to forget it all.

"Zelda," My father snapped me out of my thoughts, "What do you think?"

"Pardon me, Your Highness," I said hoping not to make him irritated from not listening, "But what do you ask my opinion on?"

"About the annual Valentine's Day Gala," He said. "Do you think the royal orchestra or the Zora orchestra should perform at the Gala?"

"Oh, well since the Zora orchestra performed last year, I think the royal orchestra should perform," I said.

"Alright then," My father said. "Harrold, inform the royal orchestra that they will be…"

I stopped listening to my father because I really wish Hyrule didn't have a Valentine's Day Gala. It's not that I don't like Galas it's because the entire purpose of the Gala is to either celebrate the love of the King and Queen, or Prince and Princess, of Hyrule or, in this case, to help the Princess find a boyfriend, and the problem with that is that the boys that show up to court me are annoying jerks not fit to be King. They offer me roses, chocolate, poems, anything to show their "affection" for me, but I don't accept any of it because I don't want them or their stuff. But, then again, I _am _the princess, and attending the Gala is one of my princess duties, no matter how much I despise it.

I was quiet the rest of breakfast because, thankfully, my father didn't force me to be apart of any more conversations. When I stood to leave with Link following my lead, my father asked Link to chat with him and General Lowker. I decided to go back to my room to talk with Belle before she left to do the day chores. I headed back down the hall that I heard the sound from, which reminded me of how Link ended up in the other hall.

Suddenly I felt something heavy drop behind me, but before I could turn to see what it was, my world went black.

**Dun Dun, Daaaaaa! Welp, there y'all go, the first chapter. I left you on a cliff hanger, didn't I? Doesn't it make you freak out and totally get mad at me for putting you through this suspense?! Yes, I know it sucks, no I don't feel guilty because it's a little thing called an attention grabber that will make y'all come read the next chapter. Well, I hope this fanfic doesn't exceed more than 3 chapters because I don't think I can spend a whole lot of time on it with school and everything. I'll try to get the rest finished and posted before Valentine's Day, since this is a Valentine's Day fanfic, but I don't think it'll happen. Hope y'all liked the first chapter because, ****(SPOILER ALERT!****) the next chapter is going to get a little sad and depressing, but, hey, what's a good story without a little drama, am I right? **

**Also, I'm giving a special shout-out to my friend, Brandy. (Hi, Brandy! Hoped ya liked it!)**

**So, anyway, see y'all next time! Bye!**


End file.
